


Archery Lessons

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec teaching Magnus archery, Archery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec teaching Magnus archery.OrMagnus being bad at archery on purpose, so that he has an excuse for Alec to feel him up ;)





	Archery Lessons

Alec's breathing was laboured, his heart beating fast against his ribcage, sweat dripping down his face and he wiped his sweaty face with his towel, leaning his hot forehead against cold wall, to cool himself down a little bit. He was just in the middle of training, completely alone in the training room and he puffed his cheeks as he pulled back from the cold wall, eyes finding his bow and quiver. That was one last thing he needed to work on before he’d be done with the training for the day and then he was free to go over to Magnus’ place, smile spreading across his face. Wanting to keep himself motivated, he rubbed his palms together, ran his fingers through his damp hair and then nodded to himself, walking across the training room.

At the very end of the room, Alec set up a few targets that he could shoot with his arrows. Usually, he’d set up more than only few of them, but at the moment he really couldn’t be bothered. He walked back to his things and took in a deep breath. Archery was one of the things that Alec loved the most, so currently, he was totally in his element. He took his bow into his hands and with his other hand, he took one of the arrows out of the quiver. With a deep breath, Alec caressed the fletching and a smile spread across his face.

The hunter nocked the arrow, attaching the arrow to the bowstring at the notch. He then looked towards the targets and decided to aim for the one on his far right. He drew the bow fully back, resting his hand at his chin and he paused a bit to aim. When he was sure he was aiming the right way, Alec released the arrow from the bow and a huge smirk spread across his face when the arrow landed right in the middle of the target.

“Score,” said Alec happily and smiled to himself. Just as he was about to take another arrow from his quiver, he heard clapping coming from the entrance of the training room. Alec, who thought he was completely alone, was caught completely off guard and when he looked to the door, he was surprised to see Magnus standing there, watching him carefully. “Magnus!”

“Perfect shot, darling,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows as he made his way to his boyfriend, Alec proudly beaming at the other. “I have such a cool boyfriend,” added the warlock, Alec smiling sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he tried not to look too embarrassed. He loved Magnus’ compliments.

“When did you get here?” asked Alec and leaned closer to the other, giving him a welcome kiss and Magnus pressed their lips together for a second time until he pulled back and looked up, gazing into the hunter’s dreamy, Bambie-like eyes.

“Just now,” said Magnus. “Isabelle told me that you were training and well, I just couldn’t pass the opportunity to see you in action,” said Magnus eagerly, placing a hand on top of Alec’s chest, biting down onto his lip and sighed happily. “I must say, I wasn’t disappointed at all,” he then added and Alec couldn’t fight the blush anymore. Especially the way Magnus was looking up at him and he automatically took a step back.

“So, um,” stammered Alec. “Should I finish training? I mean we can get somewhere if you’d like and-”

“Oh no,” said the warlock with a little grin. “Don’t mind me at all, you can continue with your training,” he said. “I was bored, so I came over. And watching you train seems like a marvellous way to kill some time,” suggested Magnus, making the younger one roll his eyes and Alec huffed under his breath.

“Seriously?” asked Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“I don’t see why not,” said Magnus playfully. “Unless you think you won’t be able to concentrate on training with me here,” teased the older, Alec quickly getting defensive and he shook his head. No, Magnus’ presence wasn’t going to change anything. In fact, it made Alec want to be even better, wanting to show off in front of the warlock. He secretly loved it when Magnus complimented him, so he accepted the challenge.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to concentrate?” asked Alec and shrugged. “You can watch me if you’d like. Though, I doubt you’ll be having fun,” he said under his breath and watched how Magnus made his way to the wall, leaned against it and lifted his chin up, signing Alec that he could begin whenever he’d like to.

Alec aimed his arrow once again, aiming for the target in the middle. However, unlike before, he couldn’t concentrate at all and he mentally cursed that Magnus got to him. Even though his eyes were locked on the target, he couldn’t feel Magnus’ eyes on him and he swallowed thickly. Alec usually performed well when other watched him, but for some reason Magnus had a completely different effect on him, especially because he was trying to show himself off in front of his boyfriend. Magnus was probably sporting a proud smile on his face now and even though Alec was tempted to look, he didn’t. He didn’t want to give the other the satisfaction of being right.

Magnus, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing to the Shadowhunter and it was fun watching Alexander struggling to keep his focus. It was beyond obvious that there was a faint blushing creeping upon the young Shadowhunter’s cheeks, but that was of course something that Alec would never admit, Magnus thinking that it was adorable the other couldn’t think straight with him present in the room.

“Everything okay there, darling?” asked Magnus playfully, because Alec was still just standing there, the other flinching at the question, but in the end he only nodded and then closed his eyes, deciding that it was enough of the stalling. He was a good with archery, so he knew that Magnus was going to be impressed either way.

“Never better,” replied Alec and took in a deep breath. Determined, he pulled the bow all the way to the back, eyes observing the middle of the target and he allowed himself one last glance at Magnus, who was now standing much closer to him, before he looked back to the target and released the arrow, which ended up going perfectly to the middle of it.

“Bull’s eye!” said Magnus happily and clapped, Alec wearing a cocky smile as he turned around to face his boyfriend, proud of himself that he was able to show his skills in front of Magnus. Watching Alec train was such a rare event. Up until then, Magnus only saw Alec train a few times, but that was the first time that he saw the other train with bow and arrow and he had to admit it that Alec had this different charm to him when he was in the zone.

“But of course,” said Alec with a smile and went closer to Magnus and let out a happy sigh. “I’m the best archer this Institute has,” he then said proudly, Magnus chuckling when he heard those cocky words. It seemed that he was starting to rub off on Alec more than he thought and there was nothing wrong with that. It was right that Alec knew he was good at something and proud of it. Magnus knew that people liked putting Jace into the centre of attention, but to him, Alec was always number one.

“Of course you are, angel.” Magnus then looked at Alec’s bow and arrow curiously, looking at the targets as well and he sighed. He kind of wanted to give archery a try himself as well. It’s been literally ages since he last held bow in his hands, so he kind of wanted to see how good his rusty skills were. “You know, I used to be quite good at archery as well,” he then added and Alec looked at him curiously.

“Oh, really?” he asked and then handed Magnus his bow. “Want to give it a try?” he then asked and while Magnus took the bow into his hands, he shrugged as he looked at the targets, chewing on his lower lip.

“Mind to give me some pointers? I mean, it’s been over a decade since I last held the bow in my hands, so I’ll need all the help that I can get,” said Magnus and stepped in front of the targets, but remained turned to Alec’s way, the younger one nodding and he rubbed his palms together, kind of excited to be the one who was more experienced in something than Magnus.

“Of course,” said Alec and then folded his arms on top of his chest. “Why don’t you try first holding the bow without arrows? So that I can see how good your posture is,” he explained and Magnus nodded.

“Sounds good,” said Magnus and held the bow with his left hand, while he pulled onto the string with his other one, holding the bow in an awkward position on purpose. The truth was that Magnus was good at archery, so he just wanted an excuse to feel Alec’s hands all over on him and there was no way that he would pass an opportunity like that. “How’s that?” he asked and looked over at Alec, who had his lips pressed together and he then walked closer to his boyfriend.

“It’s not bad,” said Alec and stepped behind Magnus, the warlock grinning when he felt Alec’s body pressing again his. “Relax yourself a bit,” he said and placed a hand on top of Magnus’ right shoulder and gently pressed it down. “You have to relax your shoulders. Yeah, exactly like that,” he then said and smiled, his hand going to Magnus’ waist, while his other one went to Magnus’ arm, which was holding onto the bow.  “You have to hold this arm a bit lower, because you’ll end up shooting into the ceiling,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Like this?” asked Magnus, lowering his arms too low on purpose and then leaned back against Alec.

“A bit higher,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear, the other letting out a small gasp and tried his best to focus as Alec gently held his forearm and adjusted it. “Just like that, perfect,” he then added, his low voice tickling Magnus’ eardrums and Alec felt his own body heating up when he noticed how close they were standing, but he did nothing to step back.

“Amazing,” said Magnus, grin growing closer when he felt Alec’s arm pulling him a bit tighter and he leaned back against Alec’s body as the other buried his face into the crook of his neck and took in a deep breath in. Before Magnus could say anything else, Alec planted a kiss against his neck and Magnus chuckled when he felt Alec’s lips going up to his ear. “Darling,” he said and lowered the bow, turning around in Alec’s arms. “Do the kisses come with the training as well?”

“Only when the student is you, Mr. Bane,” said Alec and grinned when he saw the look on Magnus’ face.

“Good,” replied Magnus and bit into his lower lip. “I was beginning to fear that this was something that comes with the training and you do it to other pupils,” said the warlock as a joke, Alec rolling his eyes, but played along with Magnus’ ridiculous game.

“I told you were my favourite,” said Alec and smiled when he found himself staring down into Magnus’ eyes. “Now then, why don’t you try shooting with the arrows?” he asked and Magnus let out a disappointed groan when Alec released him from his arms.

“Let’s make this a bit more exciting,” said Magnus and Alec raised an eyebrow. “If I get three perfect strikes, then I get a reward,” said the warlock and Alec shrugged. “And the reward has to be whatever I want it to be,” he then added and waggled his eyebrows. It was fine by Alec, who thought that Magnus’ skills weren’t that good, so he just nodded.

However, Alec’s jaw dropped when he watched Magnus shooting arrows, all of them landing perfectly in the middle of the targets and only then he realised that he had been played by his boyfriend. “Hey, that’s not fair!” said Alec and frowned. “I thought you said your skills were rusty,” he then whined and Magnus shrugged.

“They are,” said the warlock, having fun as he was messing around with his boyfriend. “Now, about my reward…”

“It doesn’t count if you lied!”

“What can I say,” said Magnus innocently. “I’m a fast learner, the student has surpassed the master,” said the older, laughing softly when he saw that Alec only rolled his eyes and huffed under his breath.

“So, what kind of a reward do you want?” asked Alec.

“A date.”

“Well, that’s not so bad, I mean-”

“In the mall,” said Magnus in the end and his eyes were literally shining.

“No,” shot him down Alec.

“Hey, you said that as a reward I can get whatever I want,” said Magnus with a pout and as Alec looked at him, seeing the puppy-eyed look on his boyfriend’s face, he couldn’t really say no.

“Fine,” said the hunter. “But in return, I want-”

“Worry not, dear, it’ll be worth it, because after we’re done with our date, you can come over and I can,” said Magnus, finishing his sentence as a whisper, Alec’s ears reddening when he heard exactly what Magnus planned to give him back as a return and he didn’t need any further motivation for the date. It was going to be worth it!

“Okay, we’re going to the mall,” said Alec, speaking eager and excited. “Just… wait, okay. I’ll hop under the shower and then we can-” said Alec, but Magnus interrupted him by placing a finger on top of his lips.

“Mind if I join you in there?”

“Not at all,” said Alec, feeling his throat going dry and he literally dragged Magnus into his room. Needless to say, the two of them didn’t get to the mall that day, but spending the day in Alec’s bedroom, doing much more fun things was as equally exciting, if not even more.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Do leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it :)


End file.
